


Tiny Little One-Shots

by mayo_hotdog



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayo_hotdog/pseuds/mayo_hotdog
Summary: Writing is hard, and coming up with ideas for stories that you are trying to work on is harder when you get new ideas that pop up in your head that you know that wont go anywhere in its plot. This book is here to get out any Eddsworlds story prompts that pop up when trying to write "Old Friends, New Beginnings". Please enjoy and feel free to ask for a one-shot too! Don't let me steal all the fun of creating stories with no continuing plot lines.





	Tiny Little One-Shots

Okay shit heads, I have things that I'm going to write in here soon and I know a lot of you guys want some of your shit done too. Wana tell me a one shot to do here are the rules:

 

 

NSFW is allowed, just don't make it all NSFW plz, this hotdog would like to do at least one SFW too please

If you want paring, okay but not every story _HAS_ to be about that stuff, I will literally write anything from a crackfic to a masterpiece

 _ **ABSOLUTELY NO PAU X PAT WHAT SO EVER UNLESS IT HAS ANYTHING TO DO ABOUT FRIENDSHIP**_. I'm serious yall, I may easy up a bit on that but I never understood the ship in the fist place and after the stuff that happened; I really don't see why anyone should still support the pairing

Finally have fun with your ideas, give me as much information that you think I need to work with and I'll see what I can do.

And Finally Finally, Everytime I make a new one shot I'll make it clear if it was my idea or one of your guys ideas, so if you don't want to be known make that clear when sending the prompt.

Okay thats it, I'll see you guys in a couple of days with the real first chapter


End file.
